


the space between

by pterazord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Original Universe, Relationship Intervention, Swearing, please be sincere for like 5 minutes, we've got to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterazord/pseuds/pterazord
Summary: To anyone else, it may look like they’re only barely tolerating each other but Roxanna, unfortunately, knows better.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	the space between

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, i started writing this ages ago and finally finished it. it's just a scene with some ocs that i've been developing and it was p fun to have a go at writing them. 
> 
> i don't really describe what the characters look like that much, so if you wanna know what they look like pls go here: i.imgur.com/YX5WAv7.png
> 
> i don't think many people will read this and i dont like proof reading, so there is probs some mistakes. 
> 
> please enjoy anyways ✌. also follow me on twitter @pterazord.

“That’s enough.” Roxanna announces, slamming her hands on her knees. She moves to stand up from the small crate she’s sat on, but her body stutters and leaves her awkwardly crouched.

Does she really want to do this? It might be bad, oh it definitely will be bad, so bad in fact that – wait, no. It’s fine, really, just take a deep breath and stand up and speak. With a burst of resolve, Roxanna shoots up to stand. And subsequently hits her head on the low ceiling of the ship’s cabin.

The cabin they’re in at the moment isn’t really accommodating for Roxanna’s size, but you’ll take what you can get when you’re travelling in the magical floating pirate ship of your maybe-girlfriend Edith in the past. Which seemed to have been abandoned in the future you’re now stuck in, and you took without really asking.

But, that’s no problem. The time shenanigans she’s currently trapped in and their implications on the ownership of an enchanted pirate ship she’s _appropriated_ are not important right now.

What is important is dealing with uncomfortable situations, which is what she is trying to do right now _for_ Nadir and _because of_ Theo. Roxanna keeps her face stern and doesn’t acknowledge hitting her head. She simply takes a deep breath and shifts her gaze to them. Before she can open her mouth again, Roxanna is predictably interrupted.

“What now, Roxanna? This is the third time you’ve done this. We’re just playing cards.” Cev – uh, Nadir affronts, rolling his eyes. _This little shit_. He begins picking the playing cards up from the table in front of him as quickly and neatly as he can. Which is to say, not very.

“Yes, Roxanna.” Theo agrees. “ _We’re just playing cards_.” Theo doesn’t look away from Roxanna as he speaks, reaching over with his slender fingers to smoothly pluck cards from Nadir with his right hand and stack them neatly in his left.

Except, that’s _not_ all they’re doing. Roxanna might not have massive amounts of romantic experience, but she does possess the power of having to functional eyeballs in her head that allow her to perceive things that happen directly in front of her.

They’re sat across from each other at a small dining tablet in the corner of the cabin; there’s enough space for them to move freely, but it’s restrained. There’s a half-eaten bowl of peanuts and Theo’s been nursing his fourth beer for at least the past 15 minutes and that’s probably the biggest shock of the evening. He would have usually cracked open the boxed wine by now. It’s all so _casual_.

Roxanna knows Nadir likes a bad boy, but it would be nice if he didn’t choose men who have literally tried to kill both of them more than once.

Both their hands rest on the table, but there’s a good few inches separating them. It’s deliberate. An appropriate distance for a meeting; Theo is nothing if not a businessman and Nadir is decidedly a more private person than he was five years ago when Roxanna last really knew him _._

She knew Nadir when he was a dumb sixteen year old who would run his mouth incessantly, hell, she knew him like that last month. It’s a bit of an adjustment. Regardless of how much time has passed for Nadir, Roxanna has only really ever know him as a kid and being thrown into the future unwillingly makes this less easy.

That’s probably why she finds it so difficult to tolerate _whatever_ is happening between Nadir and Theo. They’re clumsily dancing around each other, like two seasoned professionals who can’t quite match their tempo to the music. To anyone else, it may look like they’re only barely tolerating each other but Roxanna, unfortunately, knows better.

Beneath the table, Theo’s legs are crossed – right over left. His right leg is touching Nadirs, and his foot is rubbing up and down against Nadir’s calf. Roxanna could even call it affectionate, if Theo was capable of such a thing.

Nadir’s tail is relaxed under the table, slowly swaying back and forth with a pleasant rhythm as it brushes against the bottom of Theo’s left leg, against his hideous white suit pants. Roxanna rolls her eyes. 

Such small things, but Roxanna knows and it’s getting under her skin. She’s got to say something, it’s none of her business but that doesn’t matter, she can’t just sit by and let Nadir be hurt by –

“You’re _involved_.” Roxanna announces to her own surprise, before thinking better of it and sheepishly mumbling, “I think.”

Roxanna’s eyes are wide, so are Theo's. She watches as he glances to Nadir and then back again. He wants to see how Nadir is going to react, to get a glimpse of an expression he won’t expect, something new.

Nadir’s brows furrow and he stares intently at the cards in his hand, refusing to look up. Roxanna expects him to ignore her question, start rambling about something random like frogs or how ocarinas are made or even just start an argument with Theo like last time.

But instead, without even turning her way, Nadir simply and announces, “You’re absolutely right, Roxanna. We are involved.” 

Theo’s eyes widen and the edge of his lip twitches; his expression twists becoming even more smug than normal. Theo always gets what he wants, it seems.

Both him and Roxanna open their mouths to speak, but are cut off when Nadir smiles widely and finishes with, “In this riveting game of cards.”

Roxanna doesn’t really know how to reply; she’s not especially witty, and her tongue feels heavy. Her mouth kind of just hangs open. In contrast, Theo sputters before barking out a laugh, smile widening so far Roxanna can see his gums. Ew.

His leans forward and remarks “We certainly _were_ , weren’t we?” Before rocking back on his chair again, he glances at Roxanna and finishes with amusement, “Before we were interrupted.”

What can Roxanna even say? She isn’t good that this sort of stuff. She knows she needs to talk about this but she’s cornered. Communicating is hard anyway, let alone when she has to deal with two egos so large they’re caught in each other’s orbit.

After closing her eyes for a brief moment, Roxanna manages to regain her composure, but fails to come up with any witty zingers and jibes to throw at them.

But she’s really had enough of stepping on eggshells around the two of them, but gives them the benefit of the doubt and ultimately so decides on, “ _Enough already_. What’re you even playing?”

“Snap.” They say together. Roxanna inhales deeply through her nose, she really gave them that one. But at least she confirmed what was already obvious: they’re messing with her.

“You really think I want to talk about this any more than you do?” Roxanna says, frustrated. She turns to Nadir, pointedly. “If you are, you know, involved with _him_ , that’s fine. I just need a bit of reassurance.”

“ _Him_? Who is that exactly?” Theo snaps, but Roxanna remains focused on Nadir. He’s glaring right at her, and his mouth thins to a set line; seeing him without his awful smirk is harrowing. Roxanna wonders for a moment if his face is actually going to crack from the strain of pulling a different expression.

When she doesn’t respond, Theo’s nostrils flare and his eye twitches before he spits, “Roxanna, I like you, that’s why I gave you a chance to drop it. This whole thing is really none of your fucking business–” Before suddenly yelping when Nadir kicks him in the shin with his right clawed foot. Roxanna suppresses a wince.

“I really don’t think we need your drunken input on this, thanks.” Nadir says, giving Theo a look. “Read the room for once.” That’s a little bit rich coming from him, but Roxanna doesn’t comment.

“What the hell? She’s the one making you uncomfortable. Am I supposed to just sit here and–” Another kick and another yelp. Ouch. Theo’s a bastard but Roxanna feels a little sorry for him. But, his tone is a little lighter now.

“Fine.” Theo says, picking up his bear from the table. The glass bottle clinks against his rings. He takes a drink and smiles at Nadir winningly, “The floor is yours.”

Nadir rolls his eyes as Theo takes another swig. He turns to Roxanna, “It’s not that serious.” 

Theo’s eyes bulge and does a spit take. “Nadir, what in the hell -”

“I thought you said the floor was mine?” Nadir, asks irritated without even glancing at back. Theo doesn’t say anything. 

“ _Anyway_. Theo and I are chill now. We’ve reached an understanding. I mean, we had to right, since we’re all being hunted for sport together now! I might as well have someone nice to look at while running for my life, y’know?” Nadir explains, and gestures in a you-picking-up-what-I’m-putting-down kind of way. 

“I’m not convinced.” Roxanna responds. She’s immune to this deflection technique at this point. 

“I don’t expect you to be.” Nadir says. Roxanna watches the down turn of his lips as he speaks. “But I think it would be pretty cool if you could trust me. I know he seems like a big asshole, but underneath all the bad fashion sense and narcissism and poor decision making skills - I could really go on - there’s like a semi-tolerable person who makes me laugh.” 

“I suppose…” Roxanna trails off, looking away from Nadir. It’s good Theo makes him happy, at least. 

“Plus,” Nadir reaches down to grip the bottom of Theo’s chair, before unceremoniously lifting both the chair and Theo into the air, “I’m a lot stronger than him.”

Nadir gently puts Theo back on the ground. Theo is quiet, staring into space. Roxanna watches as the tips and his ears start to turn red. Theo coughs and begins fidgeting with his cards again, clearly embarrassed. 

It’s very slightly, almost barely, the tiniest amount cute. 

“Your taste in men has always been terrible.” Roxanna comments, resigned. She decides to let it go, for the time being. She’s not going to get a sincere conversation about feeling out of either of them right now. 

She does manage to pull a genuine smile for Nadir, however, who snorts and replies, “Like all the girls you pine after are much better.” Well, that is true. Edith did try to drown them.

Rather than responding, Roxanna drags her tiny crate seat to the edge of their table and sits with a huff. She snags a handful of peanuts from the bowl of the table and shoves them all into her mouth before asking through chomps, “So, like I asked before, what game are you guys _actually_ playing?”

“Rummy.” Nadir answers, smirking. “Theo’s favourite.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Roxanna deadpans, sharing a look with Nadir.

Theo snorts but doesn’t respond. He collects the rest of the cards on the table into a tidy stack and begins to shuffle them very quickly in the most over complicated fashion imaginable. If Roxanna didn’t already know Theo owned and ran an underground casino, she definitely would after watching this.

Theo begins to deal the cards into two piles, quickly and efficiently. Roxanna almost feels compelled to dig some cash out of her purse to tip the guy, but then she realises he’s only dealing for Nadir and himself. Roxanna gives him a look. 

“Don’t tell me you actually want to play. I’ll destroy you in an instant.” Theo remarks as if they’re about to wage war against each other rather than play a cheap card game. All positive emotions directed towards him have swiftly been crushed, but she moves past it. 

“Well, you can’t if Nadir and I team up.” Roxanna offers Nadir a smile. She’s trying her best. “We’ll just have to work together, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
